


Gravitas

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Dragon Age Drabblements [7]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Gravitas

Alistair baulks at the formal occasions. He attends, as King he must, but he feels trapped like a bird in a gilded cage. He stops paying attention while Dwarven ambassadors and merchants murmur their hour-long, polysyllabic greetings. There is only one Dwarf he wants to see.

In the back of the Dwarven party there is a scuffle, a pained, "Do I really need to say that?" and a hissed, "He's the _King_ of _Ferelden_!"

Alistair returns his attention to the present.

"Hi, Alistair," she says.

"Hi, Nat," Alistair replies, quietly enjoying the reactions from the Dwarven party. "Care to talk?"


End file.
